Case File 161: A New Militia?
}} The following is a disclosed case file from the otherwise secret cabinet of Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Introduction Of Said Case The Chancellor's Overview 'Tis quite an occasion that I do share files with the public of Britain. This was of the utmost importance though, so I felt compelled to share this information with the local National Guard, and Royale Navy. Essentially, there is a group on the rise. Their intentions are currently unclear. They are believed to be of Spanish origin though, due to the Spanish logo on their ships and crates, and the occasional intercepted message in Spanish. They are estimated to be a smuggling organization, or a Militia. Being a former Trade Baron in Greenwich, I have also used resources to gather that they are indeed taking arms against British supply fleets, and are most likely behind our supply shortage we expereinced over early fall of the last year. We have only received one message out of approximately twelve that devails the name of this organization. I am sure that they must be called something more grand in the long run or at home, but the message tagged them simply as El West Caribbean Watchers. Reports/Sightings in Chronological Order The following is a timeline of the case constructed from British Military Records, Private Investigations, and Supply/Trade Manifests. I do not expect you to read ALL of the reports, as this is a lengthy section. But if you wish to work on the case, it is required that you read and understand the full timeline. Failure of understanding will result in immediate removal from the case. ◘ August the Nineteenth, 1745 - Sighted setting sail from modern day Caymen Islands. Destination unknown. ◘ August the Thirtieth, 1745 - Reported on Port Royal Harbor Trade Manifest. ◘ September the Fourth, 1745 - Sighted transporting trade goods via wagon. Destination: Old Warehouse ◘ September the Ninth, 1745 - Reported vandalizing Rowdy Rooster Tavern. Pursued, but escaped. ◘ September the Twenty-First, 1745 - Reported disembarking from Port Royal Harbor. Manifest misplaced. ◘ September the Twenty-Ninth, 1745 - Single man sighted entering EITC Central Caribbean Deployment Office. ◘ September the Twenty-Ninth, 1745 - Same man sighted leaving office within two minutes of entry. ◘ October the Seventh, 1745 - Sighted at Cuba. Talking to Prison Guard. ◘ October the Eleventh, 1745 - Sighted by Chancellor during Militia Revolt against undead. Location: Port Royal ◘ October the Fifteenth, 1745 - Sighted leaving El DeGato Prison at Cuba with unknown man. ◘ October the Nineteenth, 1745 - First Message intercepted. After translation, message revealed trade routes. ◘ October the Twentieth, 1745 - British Fleet, led by Admiral John Warsmythe sinks smuggler ships en route. ◘ October the Twenty-Third, 1745 - Spanish flag recovered from smuggler wreckage from three days previous. ◘ October the Twenty-Fourth, 1745 - Unique emblem discovered on recovered flag. Unknown in English Archives. ◘ October the Thirty-First, 1745 - Reported attacking patrol fleet near Raven's Cove. Fleet sunk. Three survivors. ◘ November the Second, 1745 - Survivors rescued in Raven's Cover waters. One died en route to Kingshead. ◘ November the Fourth, 1745 - Rescued marines give description of attacking ships. Marines medically treated. ◘ November the Tenth, 1745 - Chancellor travels to Port Royal. Trade manifest shows no record of Suspect Ships. ◘ November the Seventeenth, 1745 - Lieutenant Peter Blakeley reports questionable loiterers. ◘ November the Twentieth, 1745 - Lieutenant Ishamel Stead defeats Bottle Street Gang on Uptown Port Royal. ◘ November the Twenty-First, 1745 - Arrested Bottle Street Thug interrogated. Name given: Peter McMorgan ◘ November the Thirtieth, 1745 - McMorgan tracked to Old Warehouse. Task force sent to arrest. Task froce killed. ◘ December the First, 1745 - Captain David Anderson of the EITC Navy takes over investigation for Chancellor. ◘ December the Fifth, 1745 - Anderson orders Lockdown of Fort Charles. Lockdown success. Fort Secure. ◘ December the Ninth, 1745 - McMorgan captured. Followed by interrogation. Name given: Robert Greer ◘ December the Tenth, 1745 - McMorgan transported to Newgate Prison. Anderson visits Greer Residence. ◘ December the Thirteenth, 1745 - Battle-Royale returns to Port Royal. Chancellor returns to retake investigation. ◘ December the Sixteenth, 1745 - Anderson shares information with the Chancellor. Chancellor pays June a visit. ◘ December the Eighteenth, 1745 - Greer reported with suspect group on high seas. Destination unknown. ◘ December the Nineteenth, 1745 - Chancellor disembarks to search for Greer. Anderson takes charge once more. ◘ December the Twenty-First, 1745 - Anderson orders Port Royal closed for holidays. ◘ December the Twenty-Fourth, 1745 - Suspect Group sighted docking in Liberty Bay. Intentions unknown. ◘ December the Thirtieth, 1745 - Chancellor Lands at Tortuga in pursuit of suspect group. Island search: Unyielding ◘ December the Thirty-First, 1745 - Chancellor calls off search. Task force is lodged for the night. ◘ January the First, 1746 - Port Royal reopened. Chancellor disembarks from Liberty Bay en route to Port Royal. ◘ January the Third, 1746 - Battle-Royale arrives in Port Royal Harbor. Chancellor has returned. ◘ January the Seventh, 1746 - Suspect group reported harrasing locals on Tortuga Beach. ◘ January the Tenth, 1746 - Chancellor dispatches Anderson to Tortuga undercover to report suspect actions. ◘ January the Eleventh, 1746 - Chancellor celebrates his 42nd birthday at Fort Charles. McMorgan reported missing from Newgate Prison. Possibly escaped. ◘ January the Seventeenth, 1746 - Greer is spotted by Anderson. Arrest warrant authorized by Chancellor. ◘ January the Twenty-Fifth, 1746 - After delays, Anderson's task force moves in on Greer. Greer is nowhere to be found. Possibly hinted and escaped. ◘ January the Twenty-Seventh, 1746 - Possible mole discovered in Third Division. Suject Unknown. ◘ January the Twenty-Eighth, 1746 - Chancellor gives order for case to close. All personell are relieved of their duties. Further investigation will be done by agents Hand-Picked by the Chancellor. Chancellor's Current Orders. Updated: January the Twenty-Ninth, 1746 (2013) I will be selecting my own investigators among some of my trusted outside allies, and my platoon. Unless you have an application, and it has been aproved, no man is to work on this case as any further information besides orders and reports will be henceforth classified. If you are on the case, your orders for now are simple. Standby and check this tab for orders every few days. Once I have an official plan on where to go from this point, all agents will be notified. Final Message This is the most recent message intercepted. It was of course, written in Spanish. I will post the original message first, and then the second posting will be of the message translated into english. Spanish Version Saludos a todos, Muchas gracias por sus esfuerzos para ayudar a la causa. Su dedicación ha dado varios descubrimientos sobre el Inglés y su estilo de vida. Ahora podemos utilizar la información recopilada, ya sea a manipularlos .... o destruirlos. Los premios serán otorgados a usted bajo una circunstancia reunión de grupo como de costumbre. Esto, sin embargo, será una reunión periférico. Todos los hombres deben llevar sus armas con ellos debemos estar comprometidos. Además, se ha presentado con una lista de objetivos de asesinato clave. Sin embargo, usted no ha podido matar a todos menos dos de los objetivos. Los demás destinos se enumeran a continuación. Si usted no completa los asesinatos antes de que su recompensa al final de marzo de 1746, usted debe esperar ver una disminución significativa de su pago. No hay argumentos. Metas: ~ Oscuro Veleta ~ Cuchilla Monje ~ Malo Caminate ~ Lobo ~ Brisa Sotavento ~ Oro Madera Nos has servido bien, y vuestra recompensa será según lo prometido. Asegúrese de que esta no se escapa a cualquiera! Especialmente los casacas rojas. Si se enteran de esta reunión .... estamos todos condenados. Saludos, El West Caribbean Watchers Translated to English Greetings all, Thank you for your efforts to help the cause. Your dedication has yielded several discoveries about the english and their lifestyles. We may now use the information gathered, to either manipulate them.... or destroy them. Your rewards will be granted to you under a group gathering circumstance as usual. This however, will be an outlying gathering. All men are to bring their weapons with them should we be compromised. '' ''In addition, we have presented you with a list of key assasination targets. However, you have failed to kill all but two of the targets. The remaining targets are listed below. If you do not complete the killings before your reward at the end of March of 1746, you should expect to see a significant drop in your payment. No arguments. Targets: '' ''~Dark Vane ~Blade Monk ~Bad Walker ~Wolf ~Breeze Lee ~Gold Timbers You have served us well, and your reward will be as promised. Be sure this does not leak to ANYONE! Especially the redcoats. If they find out about this meeting.... we're all doomed. Regards, The West Caribbean Watchers Analysis Following that letter I would like to share a breif analysis that I've had. There are a couple of questionable parts I would like to adress, so let's get right to it. Translation This translation cannot be 100% confirmed. Feel free to try it yourselves on that tool you people call Google Translate. I am half mexican in real life, so I speak Spanish to a resonable extent. The message makes sense to me. That was my depiction of it. Targets Back to the game, I can see that the targets' last names have been broken into two words. I wasn't able to decipher this at first, so thats why I was initially confused. It's the truth though. And I can name the targets for you. In order: Emily Darkvane (an old friend), Ryan Blademonk (me), James Badwalker (MIA old firend), Wolf (A contact of mine), John Breasly (Like you guys don't know him) and Johnny Goldtimbers (same thing). Closing If you obtain any information, please do either contct me on my talk page by clicking the pic of my symbol at the top of the page and then clicking the RyanBlademonk link in the upper left, or meet me in the game. I will be hagning around Port Royal, Savicia during week days to take public information. Any help is appreciated, but only agents on the inside will know the in-depth planning. Category:POTCO